


Eye of the Storm

by Gabi_type_creature



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, More tags to be added as story progresses, basically Irene already had her weather powers so the 24? machine thingy gave her Kardala instead, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabi_type_creature/pseuds/Gabi_type_creature
Summary: They've got superpowers, as long as they stick together... as far as Remy, Nadiya, and Mary know.Irene has always had the ability to shape storms, though she chose to neglect said ability. Now, with her own body out of her control half the time, she decides to finally accept and learn to use the powers she was given.





	Eye of the Storm

       When she turned fifteen years old, Irene Baker discovered a powerful, turbulent force, wielded and kept by her family for generations. According to what she learned that day, they could shape the weather as they pleased, creating powerful storms and forming thick sheets of ice where they walked. But unlike the rest of her family, she refused to use, or to even accept this gift- this curse. Instead she focused her energy into keeping it hidden, keeping it under control, keeping it imprisoned. She did her best to live normally, and for a long time she did, though occasionally her powers… escaped.

       Then she got accepted to the Do-Good Fellowship, and everything fell apart.

       Kardala was everything she wasn’t, everything she did her best to keep hidden and under control. She was incredibly wild, much like the powers Irene had forced herself to neglect for years. In fact, as time went on she became positive that Kardala was the sum of her powers personified: harsh, cold, and temperamental.

       Irene did her best to stay calm but it was so difficult, sitting there in the dim void of her mind for hours, and after the whole King of America debacle, days on end. When she finally got a moment as herself again, she attempted to reason with Kardala, but it was no use. In the end, she saw only one option left open to her: learning to use the ‘gift’ she’d been given.

       And so here she sat in the seedy motel room where the four of them had decided to camp out, attempting to summon a gust of wind. It had been a little over a decade since she’d last attempted to do anything with her powers, and she was… a bit rusty. “C-come on, you can do this.” She murmured, screwing her eyes shut. “If she can do it, this can’t be too hard.”

_        That’s Not At All How This Works, You Know. _ came a rather bemused voice from the back of her mind, and Irene sighed.  _ One Cannot Simply Make The Storm Do Their Bidding. _

       “I-I’m not listening to you right now.” She took a deep breath, and attempted to summon it again, but was interrupted by booming laughter rattling through her mind. “Really, how- how is this funny to you?” She asked, exasperated.

_        How Can It Not Be Amusing, Irene-Prison? _ Kardala replied.  _ You Are Trying To Command The Forces Of Nature Like Some Sort Of Tamed Creature, Of Course It Will Not Work! _ Irene opened her eyes and groaned, her thick hair billowing out as she flopped backward onto the bed.

       “How exactly is your- is what you do any different? And don’t say it’s because you’re a goddess, we both know that’s bull- baloney.” Why did she have to be so infuriating?

_        It’s Quite Incredible If You Think About It. _ She continued, as if she hadn’t heard a word the other said.  _ You Have Managed To Twist Your Perception So Much That You Think The Storm Is Yours To Control. _

       “So what- what exactly should I be trying to do then?” Irene asked staring up at the water-damaged ceiling. “If the power isn’t mine, who’s is it?” All she received was a chuckle. “Come on, it’s a serious question.” Instead of responding, Kardala’s laughter only seemed to grow louder. “Stop laughing, please.”  She sat up as the jovial sounds in her head took on a taunting tone, seemingly mocking her. “I said STOP!”

       Lightning crackled forth with a thunderous crash, shaking the building on its foundation and completely decimating the wiring, which had most likely been in desperate need of repair anyway. They sat stunned in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity, then Irene smiled slightly to herself.

       At least she had made progress. It wasn’t what she had intended to do, but it was progress nevertheless.

       She heard Kardala in the back of her mind once more, though she seemed to be far more apprehensive now.  _...You Will Stop This Foolish Endeavor At Once, Irene Baker. It Is A Waste Of Your Time! _

       “Yeah um, I think I’m gonna say no to that.” She replied, and busied herself with packing up everyone’s stuff. This place was clearly no longer safe for them to hide out in, so they’d need to make a hasty exit when Nadiya, Remy, and Mary returned from their supply run.

______________________________

       Nadiya welcomed the relative silence on the drive, though there was something unusual about it. Mary was asleep in the passenger’s seat, and Remy was seated in the back with Kardala. Normally the two would be chattering for the entire ride, but the ‘goddess’ had been oddly quiet since they’d left the motel about an hour ago. She adjusted the rearview mirror and saw Kardala staring out the window at the heavy gray rain clouds, knees pulled up to her chest in a surprisingly thoughtful effort to make more room. She looked… worried, which was certainly peculiar, and Nadiya frowned before focusing back on the road.

       It was probably nothing. Besides, if something were bothering Kardala, she’d obviously be the first one of them to talk about it. 

______________________________

       Irene would be patient, though she didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter. She’d bide her time until she was present again and would figure out a way to manage this mess she’d landed in. She did feel slightly guilty about hiding so much from the others, but it’s not like she could tell them face to face. In addition to that situation, she couldn’t just drop the ‘oh hey I’ve actually been lying to you this entire time and I’ve been a superhuman since before we met’ bomb on them until she was better at controlling her powers.

       And she would control her powers, no matter what Kardala said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always encouraged and appreciated! I'll try to update at least once a month, more if I'm able. Thanks for reading!


End file.
